


Pheonix Assissan

by DiamondWinters



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Mentioned Other Figure Skaters, Otherwise it's just JJ having a realization, There could be some shipping there if you squint, with your head tilted to the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters
Summary: JJ needs to rise from the ashes of his loss from the previous season, but what he doesn't expect is to be challenged by the least likely of skaters. Someone who is looking to prove his worth and defy all odds.





	Pheonix Assissan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zetal (Rodinia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/gifts).



> We in the Rare Pair Harbor discord server like to give each other challenges from time to time. JJ/Guang Hong comes courtesy from Rodina. 
> 
> I love the idea of Confident!Guang Hong. His theme in canon was Assassins. The story he told in his mind, he was a gun-slinging detective willing to put his life on the line for his best friend. So with that in mind, I wrote this next evolution of Guang Hong with JJ as witness! I hope you like it Rodina.

JJ had to do a double take. Again. For the third time now, something had caught his attention. Or rather, someone.   
  
It was the first competition of the 2018 season, and JJ couldn’t afford to get distracted. He had missed out on the podium of last years GPF by a mere tenth of a point, and he wasn’t going to allow that to happen again this year. He had a crown to defend, a fan-base to skate for and an ex-fiance to prove something too.   
  
Or maybe it was to himself that needed proof that he was still good enough to be on top. Having his heart broken after Worlds last year, JJ was still healing from the wound in his heart. ‘It’s not you. It’s me’ still echoed in his head when he was least expecting it.   
  
Never having any other boyfriend other then JJ had caused Isabella some resentment and regret. And after seeing a picture of JJ with a blond under his arm at a charity event, it had sent Isabella into a spiral of self-doubt and a longing to spread her wings. She proclaimed she needed time to find herself, and broke it off with the King. JJ had hoped she would find her way back to him, but her Instagram said otherwise. Her latest update showing her with a group of friends and her standing a little closer than necessary to a tall, handsome man, smiling brighter than JJ could remember.   
  
No, now was NOT the time to get distracted. JJ tried to clear his mind, focus on the here and now, but something or someone in a blue and the orangish-red jacket kept catching the corner of his vision.   
  
JJ knew who his competitors were. Ivan Righini skating for Italy. Javier Fernandez a long time rival. Of course, Chris was there, swaying his hips and flirting with nearly everyone. (Or maybe JJ just imagined things. It was hard to tell with Chris.) Then there was their representative from China. Guang Hong. Last time JJ saw him, he was this sweet innocent boy, barely legal and the face of an angel. One of SNS’s cutest Asian Male Skaters the tabloids had called him.   
  
Except the man bouncing on his heels not more than a few feet away was hardly a boy. Still shorter than the Canadian, Guang Hong had grown an extra inch or two. His face still looked like that of an angel, but there was a steely glint in his eyes that spoke of fire and determination. More like a fallen angel. Dark, angelic, innocent, and yet something secretive just under the surface at the same time. It was alluring. It was distracting, and JJ couldn’t afford distractions.   
  
Chris finished his performance on the ice. The crowd cheered, flowers and plushies thrown from the stands. Chris blew kisses and bowed before he took his leave. JJ ignored it. The music for his SP blared through his earbuds, and he kept his eyes forward to keep himself grounded on the here and now.   
  
Another skater went onto the ice; then it would be his turn. He turned so his back to all distractions, and he stretched his arms above his head. He needed to be in top form. He couldn’t afford to let anything come between him and that podium.   
  
For the four minutes, it took the other skater to do their routine JJ played his own through his mind. Every movement, every twist, turn, jump, and foot placement. He could do this routine in his sleep.   
  
When it came his time, he stood at the barrier of the rink, jacket off, ready to take the world by storm. His theme this season was Rebirth. Like a phoenix rising from the ashes, JJ was determined to advance to the top.   
  
Once the ice was clear, JJ made his way onto the ice. He skated a lap to give fan service to the audience before he took his place in the center. Straighten his back, poised and ready; he closed his eyes as his heartbeat picked up. He could feel his blood pumping through his veins, the anticipation tightening the coil in his gut. When the music started, he moved in perfect time. The voice of the commentators died into background noise, the crowd’s cheering became his added tempo. The music his lifeline, as he moved around the ice with a single purpose. Win.   
  
As the last notes of the song tapered off, he came back to himself. His breathing labored, and his heart pounded from the flawless skate. The audience was on their feet, the ice filled with gifts.   
  
After he made his way to the kiss and cry, he couldn’t help but feel proud of what he accomplished. Months of training, perfecting his dance so he could show the world he was ready to rein again as their king. Breaking a personal best, even better.   
  
As he went to leave, he noticed that Guang Hong had taken center ice, and something pulled him to stay. Watch. See what he was up against with his fellow skater. The music started, and it was upbeat and heady. The commentators announced that Guang Hong’s theme this season is Confidence. A trait that becomes very clear half a minute into the routine. Guang Hong’s shyness from seasons before was gone. In its place is a new found confidence JJ hadn’t seen from the man before. Guang Hong’s movements were strong, sharp, and filled with so much determination that JJ could feel it like a punch.   
  
JJ’s eyes widen in astonishment as he watched the display of determination and pure confidence on the ice before him. As Guang Hong executes the perfect quad flip, JJ releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding and his skin prickles with goosebumps.   
  
As the skate comes to a close Guang Hong poses with his expression facing the ceiling, hand held high, chest heaving, his hair both swept back from the wind blowing through it from his quickness on the ice, while loose hairs stuck to his face from the sweat gathered around his brow.   
  
JJ couldn’t move. His body in shock at the display of raw power on the ice from someone so unexpected. No more than a few feet away from the entrance of the rink, JJ watched as Guang Hong skated off the ice and accepted his skate guards from his coach. Once they were on, Guang Hong stopped, as if he could feel JJ’s eyes boring a hole into his head, looked over, brown eyes locking onto blue, and with a smirk, Guang Hong winked right at JJ before he walked off to the kiss and cry.   
  
JJ never got to hear Guang Hong’s score; his parents pulled him out to the sea of reporters who have been waiting for him. With only half his attention on their questions, he made it through their usual questions with ease before he excused himself to change.   
  
That night, he laid in his hard hotel bed, too sterile and crisp for his liking. Nothing like his flannel sheets and warm blankets at home. All JJ could think about was the young Chinese man and his blatant display of taking the world by storm.   
  
JJ had seen many others try. Many who have come and done their best showing the audience all they had. Victor, Otabek, Yuri, to name a few, but those were people that everyone excepted great things. Guang Hong always was placed in the ‘cute, adorable, and puppy’ type of person. Yes, he was great; clearly, he was China’s best skater, but never really considered a powerhouse like the others. That is until today. Today Guang Hong showed the world what he is capable of, and JJ was enthralled.   
  
That night visions of brown eyes and a devilish smirk invaded JJ’s dreams.   
  
The free skate was almost just like the short program. Everyone was doing their best. A few making minor mistakes. JJ getting lost in his music and program only to watch Guang Hong as the final skater. Apparently, he also had beaten his personal best and had surpassed the king by a single point. JJ took that as a challenge. To work harder, perform better. He gave his all on the ice, and he felt completely confident when he stepped off the ice after his dance on the ice.   
  
As his father gave him his guards, he noticed Guang Hong standing by, waiting his turn.   
  
“Bonne chance,” he says to Guang Hong. Guang Hong gives him a quizzical look. “It means good luck,” JJ explains.   
  
“Thank you, but only those who are unprepared need luck,” Guang Hong responded before he stepped onto the ice.   
  
JJ smiled as he moved to watch Guang Hong skate. He hoped this one would prove to be just as great as the short program.   
  
He wasn’t disappointed.  
  
Guang Hong proved to be a force to be reckoned with, but he also over-rotated on one of his jumps and touched down. It was his only flaw, but it was enough to get him silver instead of gold. That went to JJ.   
  
As they stood on the podium, JJ front and center with Guang Hong to one side and Chris on the other, JJ couldn’t help but feel happy. And also a new fire burning in his soul. One that stemmed from the new challenge thrown at him. With medals held high and smiles all around, JJ glanced down at the younger man beside him.  
  
It was then that Guang Hong looked up at him a look of fire in his eyes. “Don’t get used to the view JJ, I plan on taking that spot from you,” Guang Hong promised.   
  
“I look forward to the challenge,” JJ laughed.   
  
“Good, because I like being on top,” Guang Hong winked before he stepped away with Chris.   
  
JJ eyes widened at the implication. His cheeks burned from where his mind suddenly jumped too. He shook his head and reminded himself that Guang Hong simply meant the podium.   
  
But then again, the way the other man glanced back over his shoulder, might mean differently.   
  
This was going to be an entertaining season, and JJ looked forward to it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments and constructive criticism is always welcome. 
> 
> (I survive off of comments. They help me live!)
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr: [D2Diamond](https://d2diamond.tumblr.com/)


End file.
